Twisted Innocence
by SarahFreakinSarah
Summary: A man forced into darkness and made hard by life opens up his true self to two children who he takes notice in and finds curious.
1. Chapter 1

The day is dark and foreboding. Covered in a black cloud that refuses the sun entrance to its people. Few civilians are out because of this and most lay silent, in prayer, hoping for the sun to break through.

But there is one being walking the streets; dressed in flourishing splendor and a whistle at his lips. A bounce in his step as he gazes upon the blackness that surrounds him and wonders how long the glorious night like day will last.

People who see him cower in fear and shake as they pray for his ignorance of their existence. It is believed that if he were to spot them that they would soon leave the earth they lived on without a whisper of a warning.

As the young man strolls down the streets of the city his purple eyes sparkle in excitement. Today was the day he would rescue his dears from the poverty of humanity. He had seen them before, rummaging through the leftovers of others and hiding in the darkness of the forgotten and unloved. They were two beauties, almost of age. Pure only because of their hard exterior and love for one another.

The two looked almost identical, except for their skin. One white as the blinding sun and the other the color of a not yet mature olive. The two both caring heads of unruly hair as black as charcoal with hints of burning embers at the edges and lighting bright rods of gold splaying themselves across it's black canvas. They both also had eyes as red as rubies, fierce as well as wary. He did not know their names for, on paper, they did not exist but he did know that, underneath the bruises of a life of neglect, they were true souls that should be worshiped and gazed upon in wonder.

As he listened to the not so steady heart beats of the living he slowly began to hear two strong, continuous, beats that he knew and loved oh so very dearly.

Comments Please


	2. Chapter 2

The day is turning towards night when he finally reaches the alley the two young men habitat. He hears rustling, grunts, and murmured curses. A sad smile crosses his face as he walks into the alley opening to find two dirty, bedraggled boys scavenging over some "good" they must have found in the garbage somewhere.

The two continue to eat without noticing the shadow watching them. The silent man continues to look upon them with a sad smile spread across his face and a shake of his head showing his distain over their state of living.

"Oh my dear children," he sighs , "that is no way to live."

The two street rats glare in the direction of the voice with strong determination in their eyes, but as soon as they discover the owner of the voice they become children once more. The young men squawk in terror when they discover the owner of the voice and scramble back, farther into the alley, as their hearts begin to race with fear.

The man chuckles but then smiles a soft smile to try to comfort them in some way. "My dears, do cont be afraid. I am not here to harm you." The young man walks into the alley and nonchalantly relaxes his side on the wall of the alley.

The lighter skinned one steps up, with determination in his eyes once more. "What ya doin here if your're ain't here tu drink us dry, Vamp?!"

Choosing to ignore the expected street language often known to the ignorant, the man asks, "you know who I am and yet you have never seen me, how is that so?"

The feisty young man smirks without humor, "when you're liven the way we is its smart tu know the dangers. Now, if ya ain't here tu chomp on us what are ya doin here?"

The man turns towards a semi-clean metal box and swipes in clean with a handkerchief that was stashed in his pocket. "To offer you two a proposition that would greatly help both of your futures greatly."

The boy chuckles "Ya? And what can a Vamp give us that we can't get for urselves?"

The vampire grins and folds his hands together, "I believe the better question would be, what can I not get you that you cannot get for yourselves?"

The boy doesn't know what to say about that so just stands there, alert.

"What do you me sur?" A small voice, not un-similar to the vampires own as a child, comes to the man's ears and the darker of the two finally builds up the courage to speak to the invader.

"My proposition, young man, is to put you in my care and teach you the ways of the world above so that you can leave the existence you "live" now."

Comments Please


End file.
